1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to an electrical connection assembly comprising a connector soldered to two or more flexible circuit boards.
2. The Prior Art
Flexible circuit boards are frequently used in electrical devices having a very limited and complicated internal space, especially small-sized computers. The flexible circuit board is frequently equipped with an electrical connector for connection with other devices/parts. Conventionally, the flexible circuit board is secured to the connector by means of mechanical pressure applied thereon. FIGS. 1A and 1B of the attached drawings show a conventional connector, disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 83102251, mounted to a flexible circuit board. The connector 2 comprises a pressurizing member 23 pivotally attached thereto by means of a trunnion 221. The pressurizing member 23 has a contour 231 which, when rotated, exerts a gradually-increasing force on the flexible circuit board 1 thereby securely retaining the flexible circuit board 1 on contacts 22 of the connector 2 thereby establishing firm electrical connection therebetween.
Such a conventional assembly procedure is only suitable for connecting a single flexible circuit board to the connector. Current trends of the electronic industry increasingly require the mounting of two or more flexible circuit boards to a connector. It is therefore desired to provide an electrical connection assembly that is capable of connecting two or more flexible circuit boards to a connector.